Size really matters
by Duam78
Summary: OS écrit avec Yeles suite à un défi lancé. Au réveil, Ianto est témoin d'une conversation des plus inquiétantes... SPOILERS : Aucun sur la série TW ni DW ... mais Spoilers sur la fic "Cardiff 2093" et sur "Dans un millier d'années" de Yeles …


**Titre** : Size Really Matters par Duam78 et Yeles

**Rating** : PG13

**Résumé** : Au réveil, Ianto est témoin d'une conversation des plus inquiétantes...

**Spoilers** : Aucun sur la série TW ni DW ... mais Spoilers sur la fic Cardiff 2093 (jusqu'au chapitre 6) ainsi que sur Dans un millier d'années…

**Disclaimer** : Torchwood et Doctor Who et leurs personnages appartiennent à R.T. Davies et à la BBC. On a fait ça juste pour le fun, sans en attendre une quelconque rémunération.

**Note(s) de l'auteur** : OS écrit suite à un défi lancé par GDL ... "Jack + tournevis sonic"

**Contexte d'écriture** : Dans l'Eurostar nous ramenant de Londres le 22/05/2011 entre 20h et 22h (heure fr), fatiguées, le cerveau en bouillie d'avoir vu David Tennant dans Much Ado About Nothing ... ça a donné ça ...

* * *

><p><strong>Size Really Matters<strong>

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Ianto était revenu à la vie grâce à l'aide du Tardis.

Le Docteur, cet homme qu'il avait souvent craint et jalousé leur avait proposé de voyager pendant un moment avec lui, vu que rien ne les retenait sur Terre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à habiter dans cette drôle de boîte bleue.

Le gallois soupçonnait l'homme de vouloir, en fait, garder un œil sur lui et voir comment il réagissait aux "soins" prodigués par le Tardis. Il était rare qu'elle daigne aider les humains et là, elle avait fait fort ! Non seulement elle avait réussi à éliminer la créature qui s'était emparée de son enveloppe charnelle et de son esprit, mais elle lui avait en plus rendu la vie !

Depuis lors et à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de commandes du vaisseau, il était accueilli par un doux sifflement, ce qui déclenchait immanquablement les moqueries de Jack vis-à-vis du Docteur qu'il savait "très proche" de son précieux Tardis.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Le réveil annonçait 7 heures du matin. C'était rare qu'il dorme si tard. Il allongea le bras du coté gauche du lit et comme il s'y attendait, trouva la place vide. Jack dormait très peu, voire pas du tout et rester au lit n'était franchement pas son genre. Après une rapide douche, Ianto enfila les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés la veille dans la garde robe "bigger on the inside" (non sans mal car la majorité des affaires étaient dignes du plus grand des carnavals) : un pantalon noir et une chemise prune. Une cravate Bordeaux, prise en sandwich entre une immense écharpe multicolore et un parapluie en forme de point d'interrogation, lui avait fait les yeux doux. Mais n'ayant plus d'obligations professionnelles, il la laissa à sa place. Il sortit de la chambre que le Docteur leur avait attribuée et s'immobilisa sur le seuil regardant impuissant les multiples couloirs qui lui faisaient face. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Lui, qui n'avait jamais eu de problème d'orientation, était incapable de trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe que Dédale n'aurait pas renié. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine. Une fois, il s'était même retrouvé nez à nez avec Arthur alors qu'il pensait ouvrir la porte du salon victorien !

Il poussa un soupir et mentalement joua à pile ou face. Face. Il irait donc à droite afin de tenter de rejoindre la cuisine. À peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'un bruit de porte coulissante se fit entendre derrière lui, accompagné d'un doux sifflement. Avec un sourire de soulagement, Ianto fit demi-tour et instinctivement, posa la main sur la paroi du couloir en murmurant un "merci" à l'intention de son sauveur.

Semblant savoir exactement où il voulait aller, le Tardis ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres, lui balisant le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se fit couler un café dont l'odeur embauma en un rien de temps la pièce. Puis i attrapa un cookie sur la table et décida de rejoindre les deux hommes qui devaient sûrement être dans la salle de contrôle. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'aide du Tardis cette fois-ci, ce chemin il le connaissait par cœur, vu le nombre de cafés que Jack buvait par jour !

Au second croisement il tourna à gauche et poussa la double porte de la salle qui, à son grand étonnement, était vide. Dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sol grillagé, le traditionnel sifflement d'accueil se fit entendre. Ianto aimait venir ici. Ça le détendait. Il pouvait de vider l'esprit, méditer au calme, bercé par le ronronnement régulier des moteurs... Enfin... Quand le Docteur et Jack ne s'y trouvaient pas ... Dans ces cas là l'ambiance s'apparentait plus une à une cacophonie de poulailler qu'à la zénitude d'un sanctuaire.

Il déambula autour de la console, scrutant l'ensemble des trucs et bidules divers et variés qui formait les instruments de navigation du Tardis. Leviers et boutons alternaient avec clavier et diodes lumineuses ...

Il ferma les yeux un moment et inspira longuement, perdant conscience du temps et de l'endroit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il chancela et dû se retenir à la console afin d'éviter de chuter. Sa main droite agrippa un des montants séparant les différentes parties de la console, mais sa main gauche, qui tenait toujours sa tasse de café, atterrit en plein sur un ensemble de boutons qui se mirent â clignoter. Ayant repris son équilibre, il essaya d'éteindre ce qu'il avait allumé mais n'obtint que des grésillements venant des hauts parleurs, presque aussitôt suivit par une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il hésita à continuer de chercher comment éteindre cela, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Jack : Je me suis toujours demandé Doc'... Depuis ta dernière régénération, il aurait pas un peu grandit ?

Ten : Oh ... Tu trouves ?

Jack : Je sais pas ... Sors-le pour voir ?

Ten : Franchement ! Tu crois que c'est le moment... et l'endroit ?

Jack : Pour ça, toujours !

Ianto leva un sourcil de circonspection. Connaissant son amant et " l'affection particulière" qu'il portait à "son" Docteur, il sentit un malaise monter en lui.

Ten : Pfff... Franchement ... Voilà, maintenant que tu l'as vu, t'es content ?

Jack : Ben dis donc... Faut pas te prier longtemps pour que tu le sortes ! T'en es fier quand même !

Ten : Y'a de quoi en être fier ! On en a accompli des exploits tous les deux !

Jack : Tu peux parler ! À coté de ce que j'ai pu faire avec le mien, tu es un petit joueur !

Ianto était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments : devait-il tenter de couper les hauts-parleurs, fuir de la salle ou aller confronter les deux hommes avant que cela n'aille plus loin ?

Ten : Mouais... Bof. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé les gros calibres !

Jack : Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux !

Ten : Jaloux ? De quoi ? Je te rappelle que le mien s'allonge quand on le manipule.

Jack : ha ha ha ... C'est petit !

Ten : Pas vraiment justement ! Rose m'a dit texto : "à vu de nez, ça fait au minimum ten inches" et j'aurais tendance à la croire sur parole, elle a l'oeil pour ça !

Jack : Mon maître tailleur personnel m'a dit pour le mien, que, selon lui, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi gros !

Ianto manqua de s'étouffer de honte à ce moment là. Comment Jack pouvait-il parler de lui et de ce qui relevait de la conversation intime, à ce moment là ?

Ten : Il a sûrement dit ça pour te faire plaisir ! Contrairement à toi, il sait bien que la taille ne compte pas !

Jack : Ah c'est ce que tu crois ? Tu veux jouer à ça? Là ! Regarde !

Un silence insoutenable pour Ianto suivit cette réplique de son amant. Après cinq secondes, la voix du Docteur retentit de nouveau.

Ten : Ah ouais... Quand même ! Pas mal !

Jack : T'as vu l'engin ! Admet-le ... Côte à côte, c'est le mien qui gagne !

Ten : C'est bon, je m'incline pour la taille ! Mais le mien il vibre ! Exclusivité des Timelords !

Jack : C'est vrai ?

Ten : Tu veux tester ? D'après Rose, c'est une expérience inoubliable !

Jack : Vraiment ? Allez, si tu veux, tu peux manipuler le mien pendant ce temps !

Ten : Ok, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! Je ne touche pas à ces choses-là normalement !

Ianto ne tint plus et se rua vers les couloirs à la recherche des deux hommes en espérant arriver avant que l'impardonnable ne soit fait.

Il ne remarqua pas que le Tardis lui ouvrait de nouveau les portes et au détour d'un croisement, il se trouva nez à nez avec ceux qu'il recherchait. Essoufflé, le visage écarlate à cause de l'effort produit, Ianto regarda les deux hommes qui lui rendirent son regard interrogateur et déconcerté.

Le rouge de l'effort fit place au rouge de la honte. Devant lui, Jack manipulait le sonic du Docteur tandis que le Timelord tenait du bout des doigts le pistolet de l'ancien Agent du Temps.

Jack : Ianto ? Que se passe t-il ?

Ten : Un problème avec le Tardis ?

Ianto essaya de reprendre une certaine constance. Il leva les yeux au plafond et alors que les deux hommes le regardaient, décontenancés, il tourna les talons et maugréa ...

Ianto : les mecs et leurs jouets !


End file.
